


Ghosts of the Past

by kungfooey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfooey/pseuds/kungfooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's haunted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

Emma was haunted. She had been haunted for a while now. If she saw something or smelled something it would bring him up. His Eyes, the way they had looked in the sun. The way he had smelled after a shower. The way his lips had always tasted of spiced rum. Emma knew she was haunted & she didn’t care.

She was glad that she remembered so much about him, because then she would have something to hold onto. After he had left everything he had owned had been packed away and placed somewhere Emma couldn’t find. All she had left was a picture of the two of them on their wedding day & his silly handkerchief. The one he had kept with him even though it had gotten Emma’s blood on it. When Emma had asked about it He had laughed it off & said that he kept it to remind him how far he had come. Now the handkerchief was kept under Emma’s pillow when she slept.

 Emma sometimes caught her mother looking at her. The look was one of mingled sadness & pity. Emma didn’t want her pity, she wanted him back. Emma knew though that she was never getting him back. It was even worse with Henry. She had constantly caught him staring at a picture they had taken at his 15th birthday party. The one with all him hugging Henry like he would never get to hug him again.

He had been right in a way; two months later he was laying on the cold pavement. His blood slowly slipping away from his body, while Emma screamed for someone to help.  Emma counted that morning as one of the few mornings that she wished she could forget.

She remembered, the sound his body made as it was hit by a car as they took their morning run together (another one of his ideas, “People here seem to like to run Emma, I think we should start running together!”) the smell of his blood as it seeped into her shirt, turning it from a bright blue into a dark black. The sound her screams made echoing amongst the trees. The sound of her remembering her phone and hastily dialing 911. Emma remembered every detail of that morning, the morning as Killian Jones, her one true love, the man that had **waited** for her, died.

So yes she was haunted, and she never wanted it to end. Even if Emma was able to move on, she would always have his ghost lingering around her.  So now it was Killian’s turn to wait; and Emma hoped that he would. Emma would stay strong for Henry; but she would never be the same woman she had been. For she had lost her one true love; and now she was haunted by his memory.


End file.
